


An Arrow to the Knee

by CherokeeRose



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherokeeRose/pseuds/CherokeeRose
Summary: You go on a camping trip with your boyfriend and you begin to realize the world has changed. You rush back home to check on your family only to realize they had already fled. It takes you nearly five years to track them down but eventually you are reunited once again.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Lets ride

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy. :)

Pre apocalypse~  
You were outside packing your car with supplies for your camping trip with your boyfriend Jake when your baby brother Carl ran up the driveway. “Aubrey, Jake said you guys were going camping. Can I come too?” You contemplated for a moment; it would be nice to spend quality time with your little brother, but you didn’t trust Jake. “You got school bud you know better.” Jake side eyed you and shook his head.

Your father and mother lived conveniently next door to you, just around the corner. You could see your dad looking through the blinds. Jake had always given him a bad vibe. Every time you went on one of your trips you both declined when anyone else asked to tag a long, Rick always saw that as a red flag, but he trusted you to tell him if anything was wrong. 

Lori wasn’t your real mother, but she never made you feel like you weren’t her daughter. She strived to make you feel like you were never out of place and you always appreciated that deeply.  
Your real mother’s name was Virginia. Your father and mother had you when they were young. they were both only 16. When your mother found out she was pregnant with you she dropped out of high school. Your mother picked up drugs and alcohol shortly after. Your parents had split up when you were only 3 years old. After that you always saw your father on the weekends, but you never grew apart. Shortly after the breakup your mother had hooked up with another addict and that’s when everything fell apart. No one knew the hell you had to endure at home until you turned 6 and even then, your father never knew the full extent of the abuse you had endured. Your father had come over to pick you up for a weekend your mother had you locked in your room while she and her boyfriend Kevin were in the living room getting their fix. 

Flashback~  
You had never seen your father so angry his face completely flushed red. you could see the veins in his neck flaring up as he swung the door open. “Baby where are you?!” You looked at him scared. His anger made him look nearly inhuman. “Don’t worry baby daddy's here... Do you wanna come live with me and Lori baby?” Your eyes grew huge with excitement. “You mean forever daddy?!” He smiled softly. a regretful tear ran to the side of his face. “I never should have left you with her, I’m so sorry baby girl... Please forgive me.” 

You ran into his arms as he picked you up and carried you to his car strapping you safely into your car seat as he locked the doors and went back into the house. You could hear him yelling at your mother and her boyfriend from inside the car. “You’re scum! Locking your own daughter in her room just so you can get high! I’m taking her! I never should have left her alone with you!” He stormed out the door. Your mother was so high she probably couldn’t even make out what he was saying. 

He climbed back into his car and looked back at you from the front seat. “Let's ride baby girl!” You wiggled your legs excited you always loved to ride in his squad car. “Lights daddy!” You yelled. He wasn’t supposed to, but he was so overjoyed that he was taking you from that situation once and for all that he didn’t care. He switched on his lights a turned on his siren and you two flew down the highway to your home with Lori and your dad. 

Your dad opened the car door and put you down on the pavement. You flew up the walkway as you saw Lori step outside with her arms extended towards you, crashing into her as she scooped you up and balanced you on her hip. “Hey baby, how are you?” Your dad stalked up the driveway as he came close, he wrapped his arms around you both. “She’ll be a lot better now.” Lori cocked her eyebrow in confusion. “She’ll be staying with us from now on.” Lori nuzzled you. “Oh, thank heavens.” 

End flashback~  
You were 19 now. You had been with your boyfriend for a little over two years and had moved in together four months ago. 

You were finally finished packing and about to run over to your mom and dad's house to say goodbye when Jake caught you by your shoulder. “Could we have a chat inside for a minute Aubrey?” Your hand shook for a moment you tried to steady it before he noticed but he already had. He smiled evilly and ushered you to the front door of your house. “give us a minute Carl we’ll be over in a minute to say goodbye, okay?” He nodded and made his way across the lawn to his house, not noticing Jake push you inside. 

As Jake pushed you inside you braced yourself for what came next. He took you by your hair as you yelped and threw you to a wall “I know what you're doing Aubrey...” He growled “The only reason you told Carl he couldn’t come was because you don’t want him around me...” You could feel his angry eyes boring into you as you avoided looking at him. “it's not my fault bitches like you need to be shown who is the boss every once in a while, just in case you forget. Maybe he needs a few lessons lord knows your dad isn’t man enough to teach him.” That struck a nerve. “You’ll never show Carl and my father is ten times the man you could even dream of being...” 

There was a storm brewing in his eyes as he tangled his fingers up in your hair and brought his knee into your stomach you cried out in pain. “If I had a daughter, she would be taught some respect!” He kneed you again. “She would never think it's okay to speak to a man the way you do!” He yelled as he brought his knee into your stomach one last time. He let go of you as you doubled over clutching your stomach and you thought to yourself ‘And this is why we don’t have children.’ “Get the fuck up everything is packed it's time to head out.” 

You picked yourself up and hobbled to the door. As you made your way to your mom and dad’s house you tried your best to straighten out and hide the pain radiating in your stomach. “Ya all packed sweetie?” Lori opened the door with a cheery smile on her face Carl close behind her. “Yes mama...” She pecked you on the cheek and gave you hug. “Be safe now baby.” she whispered. 

Carl rushed around Lori and tackled you with a hug. You cringed softly as you could hoping no one would notice, but you hadn’t noticed your father who was now wearing a scowl looking down at you from the stairway. “You alright Aubrey?” Your eyes widened for a moment. “Yeah daddy I'm fine. I just pulled something when I loaded the heavy stuff into the car is all.” You smiled. He cocked his eyebrow with concern. “Maybe you shouldn’t go. It's dangerous enough out there as it is without an injury...” You looked at him and chuckled. “Daddy you know me better than that. I’m tougher than nails I’ll be back soon I promise, okay?” He chuckled and cocked his head to the side. “I know you are sweetheart just promise me you won’t overdo it at least?” You looked at your father with a grin. “I promise I can try, how about that?” He rolled his eyes “Honey I swear your more stubborn than your old man.” You shook your head. “I got it from you daddy. Ain’t no one more stubborn than you.” The room filled with laughter at the exchange between you and your father. You leaned in and gave your dad a peck on the cheek. “Now if I’m gone for more than two weeks send a search party!” You chuckled. Your father chimed in. “If your gone for more than two weeks me and Uncle Shane will form our own search party!” He yelled after you as you ran out the door. 

Jake huffed impatiently in the car as he watched you walk up in the rearview mirror. You opened the door and sat down in the passenger's seat next to Jake. He started the car backed out of the driveway and you started on your way to the Red River Gorge. Jake looked over at you. “You’re just trying to piss me off taking your sweet ass time. We’re burning daylight sweet cheeks! Don’t make me whoop you another time today! I’m tired after packing all this shit and having to tote your ass all the way to the Gorge coz’ you can’t drive! Might as well though I got live up the standards of the last guy, I mean look at these wicked burn marks!” He lifted the back of your shirt taking in the burn marks that garnished your skin. You shook a little and yanked your shirt down. “Hey bitch you’re mine if I wanna look I’m gonna! I mean it's bad enough I have to put up with your foul ass attitude and you don’t even put out! I mean what the hell is the point!?” You rolled your eyes knowing all too well the reason he stuck around was because you were his little punching bag. He cheated on you all the time. He always “Had to work late.” It was bullshit and why you stuck around you yourself didn’t even know. He smacked you swiftly across face. “Really? roll your eyes a little harder bitch, maybe you’ll find what's left of your brain back there!” You flinched you continued down the road for about an hour he turned the radio up to a head splitting volume “Yeah, finally almost there.” You nodded a stoic look upon your face as you pulled into a parking spot. 

You got out and started loading up part of your supplies into both of your backcountry bags you hiked for about 4- or 5-miles before you sat your packs down and made camp. Jake set up the tent while you made a makeshift firepit and gathered some wood. After the tent was set, he walked over and started the fire. You hadn’t noticed but he had grabbed his pocketknife and was holding in the fire as walked around the pit he ran his hand up your back. You purred at the sensitive contact, but what came after was the complete opposite. He ran the hot blade up your spine, pinning it between your shoulder blades. You shrieked in pain falling on your knees grabbing at the singed skin on your back. “That's what you get you mouthy bitch... Another to add to your collection!” You whimpered as he looked down at you. You stared back at him with that hardened stare that you inherited from your father. If only you were as intimidating as he was, you wished. “Do I need to do it again?!” You shook your head fervently “No I won’t do it again...” You looked at the ground avoiding his eyes “Good, Fuckin’ ungrateful bitch!” 

He looked up at the sunset “Time to turn in.” He motioned for you to enter the tent you climbed in and laid into your sleeping bag and he laid his in front of the door trapping you. As he climbed into his bag and laid down as well winking at you as he faded into sleep, but all you could do is stare at the roof of the tent. Your clothing stuck to your untreated wound. It stung every time you moved. The heat that came off it made you sweat. The sweat trickled from you shoulder directly into the wound making it hurt even worse. You winced in pain until sleep overcame you. 

In the morning you were awakened surprisingly by the smell of a freshly made campfire. You crawled out of your sleeping bag, unzipped the tent door and there was Jake standing by the door. He yelled in your face causing you fall backwards into the tent “Damn it!” You yelled, glaring up at Jake. “Are you ever not in a shitty mood, Aubrey?” You continued to glare at him. “Not when your around...” You muttered. He shook his head dismissing the comment. “Burning daylight sweet cheeks, hop to!” He yelled into the canyon. “Yessir.” You responded crawling back to your feet. 

You two hiked through the canyon for a good hour or so before settling on a fishing spot. This was what you liked about Jake. He loved the outdoors just as you did, it brought you both peace. It was one of the only things you two could enjoy together. He sat down set both of your polls up and put on some bobbers and bait cast them out. Your eyes followed the lines down the river to the rapids you took a deep breath and took in the nature surrounding you, the sound of the river was so calming, so tranquil. Then you heard Jake chuckle pulling you from your thoughts. 

“Aubrey, I bet I can climb the top of that rock face that’s the perfect diving cliff!” He smiled at you like a child these were the small moments that you loved. “I mean I have no doubt that you can, but there's also the chance that you could fall and hurt yourself...” He looked over at you and grinned. “Aw, come on Aubrey I’ll head up first make sure its steady. It’s a nice chance to cool down and relax while we wait for a bite!” You shrugged. “Go for it babe.” You smiled as he scampered across the beach to the side of the small cliff, slowly inching his way up. But his foot hit a soft spot on the way up he gasped and you felt your heart drop as he tried to grab the rock above, but the entire side came crumbling down and as he fell it all fell on top of him. “Jake! Jake!” You screamed and ran over to him. Jake was partially buried under dirt and rocks. You tried to dig him out and pull his body from the rubble, but he was too heavy for you to move. “Baby wake up! Please!” He didn’t even make a sound he had broken his neck on the way down. 

You sobbed “What am I going to do?!” You couldn’t drive, you were alone in the canyon, your boyfriend was dead, and you had no way to contact anyone. You were thinking of how to handle this situation for about 30 minutes, but a strange noise stopped your train of thought. It sounded somewhere between a gurgle and a growl. You turned your head realizing it was coming from Jake. “Jake, Are you okay?” The noise caught its attention, but it wasn’t Jake anymore. It was desperately trying to crawl its way out of the rubble as soon as it broke free it lunged towards you. You stepped backwards away from the creature. “Jake?” It growled louder. You grabbed your switchblade out of your pocket and poised yourself to strike if need be. Its eyes were different they were empty, its growl spoke of insatiable hunger. As it got closer it tried to claw at you catching you buy the strap of your tang top. Its head dipped trying to take a chunk out of your neck, but it merely grazed you. That was it, all it took before you flipped your switchblade open, backed up and waited for the monster that used to be Jake charge you again. 

The more you thought about the more you thought to yourself not much has changed. He was still chasing you down, you were still fearing for your life, he was just less verbal now and was trying to eat you. You steadied yourself and as it charged you, you dug your nails into its shoulder pinning the monster up against a rock you stabbed it in the throat, but it didn’t die. It kept reaching up for you relentlessly. You stabbed it in the chest this time, but it just kept coming for you. This time you took your knife in your hand and in a downward motion plunged the blade into its skull and in an instant the strange monster went limp and fell to the ground motionless. You fell to your knees; it was finally over. “What the hell was that?” You whispered. 

“I need to get out of here... I need to find dad and tell him what the hell happened...” You turned tail packing your fishing supplies and headed back to the tent packing all that you could into your bag making a beeline for the car. It took about an hour to get back to your vehicle all the supplies you had planned to hike back for the following week was still there thank god because you had no idea how wild of a ride laid ahead of you.


	2. Don't look back

You loaded everything you could carry into the car and rummaged through your pockets looking for your cell phone. Once you finally found it you tried to dial your fathers' phone. But all you receive is a no service signal. “What the hell is this...” You shook your head. You always had service at this point. “I can drive a little closer to town, it isn’t that far then I can call dad...” Your hand shook as you grip the door handle. “What if I get pulled over...?” You shrugged. All you were focused on was getting the hell out of here.

You came closer to town and raised your cell phone to the sky. “Still no service... I paid the bill what the hell is going on...” you walked around trying to get a signal when you hear a growl behind you.  Like the sound Jake had made. You jumped and spun around.

It was human, at least it had been at one point in time. Its body was decaying, you could smell it from where you stood. It shuffled towards you. “Another one?” You drew your blade out ready to kill it. Then another one walked out of the bushes following suit, then another and another. “Holy shit...” They just kept coming. “I’m dreaming, I’m dreaming... this isn’t real! This can’t be real!” You yelled which attracted even more. One came close and you stabbed your knife into its skull. “What is going on... Wake up, please wake up!”

You opened the door and flung yourself into the car as quickly as you could locking yourself in just before the rotting corpses surrounded your car. They started to shake your vehicle. Biting and clawing at the windows as you stared out at them in disbelief. “Oh, my God.” You turned the key that was still in the ignition and ran down the bodies in front of the car. As you made your way back towards home.

You passed through town after town, car wrecks surrounded by the dead. You were just out of Stanton when you heard someone scream. It was a girl with long curly brown hair. The girl was badly hurt and limping. “Daddy, what are you doing?! What's wrong?!” She yelled from outside of the car. You stopped the car for a moment. You could see into their car. He was ripping into something. “Oh God no...” You whispered. He was one of them. The rest of the people in their car had started to turn and were trying to get out of the car. You rolled down your window and tried to yell at her. “Get away from them, run!” You screamed “They aren’t alive!” She turned to look at you for a moment but before she could respond one of the dead had grabbed her from behind, she tried to pull away but not before it leaned down and bit into her shoulder. She let out a heart piercing shriek as she fell to the ground and was ripped apart right in front of you. You covered your ears and closed your eyes but no matter what you did you could still hear her screams. You opened your eyes grasped the wheel tightly in your hands and began to drive unable to bring yourself look at her mangled corps. 

That was in that moment you realized this wasn’t a dream, you weren’t waking up all that mattered now was getting home and making sure that your family was alright. You gunned it. The closer you came to town the more bodies you noticed. Some laying in the streets others up walking around hoping to  latch their teeth onto anything with a heartbeat.

You pulled up your driveway quickly and ran to your house the door was hanging open. This put you on edge. You had your blade in hand just in case someone or something was inside. You walked inside and checked all the rooms for unwanted visitors. Nothing, thank God. You had finally made to the kitchen and now you knew why your door was open. Lori had left a note on the kitchen counter for you.

_ Dear Aubrey, _

_ I don’t know if you will ever read this letter if you make it back to town, we are going to Atlanta. The military has set up a refugee center in the city if you read this please meet us there, we love you so much please be safe sweetheart. _

Well at least you knew your family was in the safe zone. Now you were ready to make the trip yourself, but you then you remembered Jakes gun safe he had Mossberg 500 and a Glock locked up in the back of the closet. He never used them they just sat there and collected dust. “Who would've known these would have ever come in handy...” You whispered to yourself as you dialed in the safe code. You grabbed all the ammo loaded both guns and put the rest of the ammo in the trunk before you put the Glock into your purse and the Mossberg in the passenger seat next to you. “Locked and loaded.”

You had left the car running but it wasn’t running anymore “Shit, shit  no please...” You desperately tried to get the car to turnover, but it  wouldn’t the battery had died. There were cars all over the place. The closest one was across the street parked in a driveway. The house looked abandoned the windows  were boarded up you jog over to the car and pop the hood.

“I don’t think they’ll mind if I borrow this.” You had never been more wrong. You heard the distinct sound of a gun  being cocked in front of you and you slowly raised your arms showing you didn’t want any trouble. You kept your eyes lowered. “I’m sorry man I thought this town was completely abandoned. My car battery died, and I was  lookin for a new one I swear I don’t want any trouble I’m just trying to find my family that’s all.” he lowered his gun slightly. “Yeah? Where  ya headed?” You stood up straight and your eyes met his. A young boy poked his head around him from behind him. “Duane, I told you stay in the house!” You smiled and nodded at him. “I’m headed to Atlanta. That’s what the note my family left said to do.”

He had slung the shotgun he had pointed at you over his shoulder and out of the corner of your eye you saw Kings County Police Department written on the gun strap. “You a cop? My dad was in the same department, Sheriff's Deputy.” You motioned to the gun. He glanced at the gun but shook his head. “Nah the man who gave me this gun was though, His name was Rick Grimes.” Your mouth dropped. “When did you see him?! How long ago?!” You ran up to him. He stepped back into a defensive position. “I just need to find him. Please tell me where he is.” He relaxed a little. “Two days ago, I told him I heard over the radio that the military had built a refugee camp in Atlanta, but I haven’t heard anything from him or the broadcast since then.” He took a walkie out of his coat pocket and showed it to you. “Rick gave me this told me to turn it on every day at dawn.” Your eyes lit up there was a chance you might find them yet. He smiled.

“I’ll tell you what we’re all headed in the same direction how about we all go together there’s safety in numbers now days.” You nodded a small smile formed on your lips. “Yeah I’d love that. I have plenty of supplies for the trip, just need a battery still.” He held his hand out to you and you took it shaking hands with him. “I don’t think stuffing a gun in your face is anyway to introduce myself I apologize for that. My name is Morgan Jones, and this is my son Duane.” You shook your head. “No apology needed crazy times can make people go crazy can’t be too careful.” You chuckled “My name is Aubrey Grimes pleased to meet you.” You thought for a moment. “Was my dad a lone?” He nodded. “Yeah he was laid up in the hospital he had woke up from a coma the day Duane and I found him. He told us he had been shot.” Your eyes grew wide. “Shot, before or after all this walking dead shit started happening?” his eyes met yours. “I’d assume before everything went south pretty quick all the hospitals started refusing people when the dead started turning.” You shook your head at the thought. “He woke up alone everyone left without him...” Morgan put a hand on your shoulder. “He was strong when he left  don’t worry. I know he’s still out there somewhere we’ll find him.” You nodded. If you knew anything about your  father, you knew he was tough enough to make it through this and that was the hope that kept you going for the years to come.

“Let's stay the night here.” Morgan said. “Give us a chance to rest up for the journey ahead of us.  Besides, you look like you’ve been through hell and back.” He motioned to the scratches and cuts on your legs and arms. “Oh, those are nothing to worry about I got those climbing out of the canyon.” He nodded. “I’m more worried about the fact that you’ll over do it.” You grinned. “You sound  kinda like my dad.” Morgan chuckled and you gave in. “Sounds like a plan it has been one hell of a day  ya know, World gone to shit and all.” You laughed as Morgan Duane and you stepped inside the boarded-up house. He motioned to the room in the back of the house. “You can have that room make yourself at home.” You nodded your thanks and walked over to your room laid on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next day you woke up Duane and Morgan had already packed their things and were talking on the couch you walked into the living room. “Damn sorry looks like I overslept a bit.” Morgan greeted you with a smile. “It's alright thought it be best to let you sleep much as you could before we hit the road.” You nodded. “I replaced the car battery already so as soon as your ready we can head out.” Morgan said. “I’m ready right now let's do this.” All of you made your way towards the car you turn the car on and back out of the driveway and started on your way to Atlanta, to your family.

You drove down the road for about 10 minutes in silence “So I don’t  wanna alarm  y’all but I don’t exactly have my license.” You glanced at Morgan who seemed to get a little nervous. “Would you like me to drive?” You shook your head. “I made it all the way back from the canyon myself and I have to learn sooner or later don’t you think?” You chuckled. Morgan nodded. “ Luckily, there's not much traffic to worry about.” He laughed.

“So, tell me a little about yourself guys? We’ve got a few hours to kill nothing good on the radio, like there ever was.” You grinned. Morgan spoke. “We’re Originally from Macon, been making our way to Atlanta to the safe zone. What about you Aubrey, What’s your story?” Glancing over at Morgan. “Well I lived next door to my dad Rick with my boyfriend his name was Jake. He didn’t make it out of the canyon been on my own since he turned, I had to put him down myself.”

Morgan grew visibly distraught. You glance over at him. “You good?” He sighed. “My wife, her name was Jenny, she didn’t make it.” You gave him a look of empathy and put a hand on his arm which was laying on the armrest. “I’m so sorry.” He stared blankly at the road for a moment. “I didn’t have the strength to put her down. I should have put her down!” He started to yell.

The sudden outburst made you jump and direct your attention towards him and away from the road. You put your hand up I an attempt to calm him down. You  try to get him to look you in the eye. “Morgan that isn’t your-” Your words  were cut short when your vehicle plowed through a  horde that had found its way onto the highway. “Shit!” You gripped the wheel tight trying to drive out of the  horde , but the vehicle was stuck. You pushed the gas pedal to the floor trying to break free from the bodies you were stuck on, but it just dug the wheels in deeper.

You look up the dead had  surrounded the vehicle and were trying  desperately to get in. “We need to get out of here, we need to kill them and get unstuck we can’t leave the vehicle here with all the supplies.” Morgan nodded. “How are we going to do this?” You pondered a moment. “We need to get out of the car and work together to kill all of them you with the shotgun, Duane with the Glock. don’t worry I have tons more ammo in the trunk.” You looked directly at Duane. “This isn’t a toy you pull the trigger you have to mean it, okay.” Morgan smiled. “Now you sound like your dad.” You grinned. “Okay now  let's get out and clear Duane’s door.” You opened the door  throwing the closest walker to the ground.

You backed up putting some distance between you and the dead. You held up your gun and plugged three walkers on Duane’s side of the car in the head, you motioned for him to get out quickly which he did. He ran over behind you and Morgan as you took out the rest other  horde together. “Okay Duane go sit me and Aubrey are going to get the car back in order.” Duane found a log to sit on and watched as Morgan and you gathered sticks and rocks to create tire traction you when you heard Duane scream in the distance

“Daddy!” Your blood ran cold as you looked over and saw a walker take a hold of his shirt. The walker had curly dark long brown hair dingey brown eyes and dark skin “No...” Morgan said just above a whisper before the monster sunk its teeth into Duane’s neck, he screamed. You raise your gun and took aim for the monster's head, but Morgan stopped you. “It has to be me...” You looked at him confused but allowed him to take the shot. He aimed and the gun shook in his hands as he brought his finger to the trigger, he hesitated but reluctantly pulled the trigger dropping to the ground as the monster fell beside Duane motionless.

He was sobbing but you ran to Duane in that moment he was still breathing but it was shallow he was losing blood fast you applied pressure to his wound, but you knew it was  to late. He had already lost to much blood and Morgan had told you walker bites and scratches were untreatable. So, you pulled him into your lap and cradled his head with your arm. “Hey,  it's okay I’m here. I’ve got you.” You tried not to let Duane see the fear in your eyes as he stared into your soul asking for help that you couldn’t give him.

You heard footsteps approach. You grabbed the nearby Glock that Duane had dropped and aimed in the direction they were coming from. It was Morgan his eyes were blood shot and tears littered his face. You dropped the gun. Morgan sat down on the grass and you laid Duane in his lap. Duane began to choke and gasp for air. Morgan clutched his son tightly to him as you dug your hands into the grass tears forming in your eyes. You watched Duane slowly slip away the light had left his eyes; he was gone he laid motionless in Morgan’s lap. Morgan sat blankly staring out towards the road for what seemed like forever until you broke the silence.

“Morgan...” Your voice broke. “I’m so sorry Morgan...” He looked at you as I had forgotten you were there. He stayed silent for a moment then shook his head and spoke. “I should have put her down... Duane is dead because I didn’t have the strength to put her down...” You stared at him in  disbelief. This thing, it had once been his wife. You looked at Morgan  terrified to ask the next question. “Morgan... Do you want  me t-?” Morgan cut you off. “No,  it has to be me.” You nod and closed your eyes as he put the gun to Duane’s head and pulled the trigger.

You squeezed Morgan’s shoulder. “We should burry them...” He nodded. You remembered had some folding shovels in your backcountry bag. “Hey, I have some shovels let me go get them.” He simply nodded again. You came back it took about an hour between the two of you to dig two grave big enough for Duane and Jenny. You both slowly lowered their bodies into the graves and filled them in. “Rest in peace both of you...”

You looked to Morgan. “We have to go now it isn’t safe out here...” He nodded still silent. You made your way to the car laying the branches you had gathered in front of the wheels Morgan stepped on the gas and the car broke free. “You  wanna drive, or should I?” Morgan shook his head. “You’re leaving, I’m not going with you.”

You looked at him first in shock which quickly turned anger. “The hell I am!” You yelled. “You’re getting in the car and we’re going to Atlanta together! It doesn’t end here Morgan, not by a long shot!” He glared at you. “Isn’t your decision and I’m not about to be responsible for your death too!” You matched his glare. “If I leave you out here to fend for yourself  it's as good as me taking this gun and putting a bullet in your head!” He glanced over in your direction, his look said it all.

“No way in hell Morgan you would have to kill me first!” He lined his shotgun up with your skull. “Get in the car Aubrey, don’t look back...” Your hands started to shake. “Morgan please, we can help you. My family they’ll all help you!” He shook his head. “Get in the car and go!” You refused to move. Morgan lifted the gun up and brought it across your face. You could feel the swelling you knew you would end up with a black eye. Promptly after he stuffed the shotgun into the bruised part of your face  point blank and stared at you his eyes dark and empty. “take your guns take your supplies and get out of here...” He growled. You had to find your family you couldn’t die here.

“If I’m leaving you here, I’m at least gonna leave you few days' worth of-” Morgan sighed. “No, your n-” “Morgan you shut the hell up! If I’m leaving you here, I’m gonna leave you here knowing you at least have a chance!” He shook his head as you dug out Jakes old back country bag and filled it with some supplies water, food one of the shovels, one of your fishing poles. Once you were done filling the bag you walked over to Morgan who raised his gun to your head again. You huffed and threw the bag at him which knocked him off balance. “Hey, I thought you said a few days.” You glared him down again. “Yeah that’s what it is food, water, plus a few extra perks.” You rolled your eyes at him.

“Even with a gun pointed to my head Morgan, I  sincerely wish you the best my friend.” You gave him a long stare as you walked over to your car put the key in the ignition and started to drive off. All you saw when you looked back was Morgan making his way through the trees into the forest.

You drove with tears in your eyes making your way as quickly as you could to the heart of Atlanta. As you came closer you started realizing the number of walkers increased considerably. You could make out what had used to be the refugee center it was in shambles, completely overrun and you realized that if you didn’t get out of there quickly your vehicle would be as well. You put it in reverse and floored it going back from the direction you came as quickly as you could.

So many thoughts went through your head. Was your family okay and if so where did they go? Would you ever see them again? You tried not to think about the situation in that light. You told yourself they are  alive, and you will find them. No matter what it took you would track them down. Just then you remembered there was a quarry out in the woods that your father and Shane had taken you to a few times when you were younger. You thought it would be safe there to regroup and decide where to go from here considering all that had happened.

You had made your way to the quarry and upon arrival you could tell people had stayed there recently. There  was lit ter, tire tracks and an abandoned vehicle in the clearing that your father had taken you to all those years ago. When you inspected the  vehicle, you noticed something below the  driver's side window. It was a note.

_ Aubrey Morgan go to CDC this area not safe _

Never in all your life had you been so happy to see your fathers shitty  handwriting. “They’re alive, they’re safe...” You whispered, but  you needed to get out of there quickly so you got in your car and made your way towards CDC as quickly as you could hoping to catch up to your family.


End file.
